Changing Tides
by Weirdo For Life
Summary: Is it strange how a single choice can affect one's life so much. CrocXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to DC and anyone else how helps make the comics and games.**

**Criticism: Wanted/Needed**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Encounter**

Alexandra Krezel woke up to find it had rained outside her small Gotham city apartment. Rubbing her eyes she reach over to check her alarm clock.

"Crap!" she cried when she realized her she woke up an hour late.

It was already 7:30 and she need to get to her job at the hospital at 8:00. She jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. She quickly stripped herself naked as she turn on the shower and jumped in. Not caring that the water was still warming up she quickly wash her hair and her body. Getting out in a record three minutes, she ran into the bedroom after drying herself.

Inside her bedroom she hurried to the closet and pulled out her uniform. She ran towards her dresser pulled out all her necessities and quickly changed.

Praying to god she wasn't going to be late, she ran to the living room to grab her purse. As she ran to the door she decided to check the time to see how long she had left. Looking at the clock her heart sank.

It was Saturday, one of the two days when she didn't have to worry about getting to work.

"You have to be joking!" she said as she slumped to the ground. She knew she was forgetful, but you'd think remember that she didn't have to get up.

"That explains the alarm clock" she sighed to herself. Just wanting to lay down after that whole excursion, she sat up and dragged herself over to the couch.

It seemed weird when she thought about it, she normally remembered that it was a Saturday. It was usually the day she looked forward to the most, it being the one day she can relax. Reaching over the small coffee table in front of her for the remote, she turned on the TV. She started going through the channels in hopes of finding something to calm her down.

"Breaking News: Breakout at Arkham Asylum" was shown clearly on her TV screen as she flipped to the news. Great, who broke out of the impenetrable asylum this time? Was it the Joker, Poison Ivy, or Scarecrow who'd manage to get out again, for the millionth time? Honestly she thought, if they're going to keep super criminals locked upside they should get some better security. To her, a breakout at the asylum was just another day in Gotham.

"A mass riot broke out at Arkham Asylum late last night. The Joker, after being captured and escorted there by Batman escaped and released all prisoners from their cells. A riot ensured that took the lives of a several guards and doctors at the asylum. After several hours, Batman was able to stop the Joker and the GCPD were able to get the island back under control. It is not known if any inmates made it off the island, but we urge all viewers to be careful after dark."

Great now she has to worry if any psycho is running around while she is out. Nothing could stress her out anymore and then she heard the phone. She instantly knew it was her mother calling to make sure she was alright. What amazed Alexandra was that she didn't call sooner. Deciding it was not a good idea to ignore the phone, she sat up and walked towards it.

"Alexandra are you all right!" screamed her mother as she answered. "I heard what happened at the asylum and was worried about you"

"Mom I'm fine, you need to calm down." she said trying to reassure her mother. "I just heard what happened on the news, you don't need to worry."

"Oh thank goodness, I was so worried with you living so near the asylum and all" her mother said after calming down a little. "Maybe you should come stay with me and your father until they have this mess all sorted out." she asked slowly.

"Mom can you please put Dad on the phone?" Alexandra said starting to get irritated with her mother.

Ever since she was a little, all her mother ever did around her was worry. Being raised in a place like Gotham is no easy task, what with all the criminals and it was because of this that her mother had become a bit too protective. It was sweet that she worried so much about Alexandra's safety but her mother needed to learn that she can take care of herself. At least her father was sensible enough and may be able to talk reason with her mother.

"Hey pumpkin" her dad said when he got the phone. When I was about to tell him her said "Let me guess, your mother is over worrying about you isn't she." It was strange that her dad could always tell what she was thinking.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Can you try to get her to calm down and listen to reason? For one, I don't live that near to the asylum to be caught up in any danger. Also I've been out of the house for a long while now and all she has done is worry if I'm alright" she said trying to calm herself. It was always the same thing, something happens in Gotham and all of a sudden she can't look after herself and needs to come home. As you can imagine, Alexandra got calls from her mother about twice a day.

"I'll try but you know how your mother gets." He answered quickly. If anyone knew what her mother was like it would be the man whose been married to her for a number of years.

"Thanks, you're the best." Alexandra responded. After exchanging a few more words with her father she hung up. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she felt that she was missing something. Only then did she realize that she was still in her uniform.

Well since she wouldn't be going to no work today she strolled back into her bedroom and quickly changed. Now she may be a girl but fashion wasn't one of her strong points. Putting on a simple t-shirt and jeans, she walked out and went to the kitchen. She quickly made herself some breakfast, sat down on the couch and quickly began munching.

"Well what am I going to do today" she mused to herself. Looking at the clock she saw that it was already 8:30. An hour had already gone by and she barely notice it. Deciding that she had nothing better to do, she turned on the TV and sat there for another hour flipping channels. During the entire time she felt off, like there was something wrong but she didn't know what it was.

Not feeling lazy anymore though she got up and walked over to her bathroom. Looking in the mirror she noticed that she looked completely dysfunctional, with her ragged brown hair and slightly pale skin. Trying to spend less time looking at herself in the mirror than need be, she cleaned herself up as best she could. Walking out of the bathroom she grabbed her coat and keys and made her way out the door and into the cold air of Gotham city. She felt a strange urge come over herself to head towards the asylum though she didn't know where it came from.

It was only as she made her way towards the asylum that she began to realize that it was probably not a good idea to go walking towards the asylum. Wouldn't the lunatics who escaped the asylum be lurking around near it? Then Alexandra realized that they would all probably be a long way away from the asylum, with it being swarmed by the police and the media.

Seeing as the way to the asylum was still a block or two away she decided to take a shortcut down an alley hoping to get their quicker. Alexandra walked down the alleyway reasoning that not even in Gotham would she be attacked in broad daylight. Let's just say that she wasn't expecting a giant green scaled hand to pop out of a nearby manhole cover. The shock of the hand's sudden appearance caused her to tripped and fall to the ground. Trying to scramble away she found that she wasn't able to.

The green hand had a firm hold on her foot and was slowly pulling her towards the manhole with clear intentions of pulling her into the sewers. Thinking quickly she reached towards her shoe, unlaced it then pulled her foot out of it. Now free of the grip she quickly crawled away till she saw the scaled hand pull her shoe into the manhole.

"I've got you scent bitch." something called from the manhole loud enough for her to hear.

Paralyzed from fear she sat there, with only a few feet between her and the manhole. She began to scan her mind, looking for anything that could tell her what she was dealing with. What could be living in the sewers, have giant scaled hands and be trying to eat.

It was Killer Croc, and when her mind began to realize that she quickly started trembling. Anyone who lived in Gotham knew the stories of the cannibal who lived inside the sewers. He must have escaped the asylum during the outbreak, it was the only explanation she could think of as she sat there.

Getting up slowly she began to back away as quietly as possible hoping that Killer Croc wouldn't hear her leaving. It was then she saw the manhole pull up enough to reveal a set of glowing slitted yellow eyes.

"You may be able to run now bitch, but I will find you." he snarled at her. Already terrified and not wanting to hear any more of his threats she turn on her heels and sprinted back the way she came towards her apartment. Did that just happen, did she just run into Killer Croc the freaking cannibal. Oh, how she wished that it was all a bad dream so she could wake up and have a laugh at this.

As Alexandra reached her apartment's door, she pulled out her keys to unlock it, stepping inside she immediately slammed and locked the door. The moment the door was shut she slumped to the ground. There was no possible way this day could get any worse. First she has a horrible awakening, then dealt with her mother over the phone and now she has encountered one of the deadliest criminals in Gotham who plans on finding and eating her should he get the chance. Being overcome with immediate exhaustion, she began thinking that staying at her parents' house didn't seem like such bad idea anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>For one I would like to welcome you to my first fan fiction "Changing Tides"<strong>

**Now as this is my first time writing one, I am a bit nervous so I would really appreciate your feedback.**

**Anyway thanks for checking this out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to DC and anyone else how helps make the comics and games.**

**Criticism: Wanted/Needed**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Her Fear**

She was running, running as fast as she could down a dark hallway. Alexandra was quickly beginning to tire out but she knew what would happen if she slowed down. Looking behind her to see if it was still chasing her, she heard a monstrous roar.

Damn it why was it chasing her, what had she done to attract its attentions. Peaking over her shouldered once more she finally saw what little she could of the monster she was running from.

She wasn't able to get a truly good look at it but she knew for a fact that it was huge and it was inhumane with its glowing yellow eyes. What scared her most of the beast was what she saw when she glanced at its eyes. She saw a burning hunger in there, like what a predator would have when closing in on its prey. She needed to keep moving or she knew for certain that this monster was going to catch her devour her.

Finding her second wind she picked up a burst of speed, moving slightly faster than her chaser. Though that were nothing when it sprinted forward and grabbed her ankle. She immediately fell to the floor hitting her nose. Alexandra turned behind her as she saw the monster slowly bring her ankle closer and closer to it.

She tried to struggle but it proved useless against the monster mighty strength. Knowing what was going to happen next she shut her eyes wishing for a quick death. Alexandra felt the first few fangs pierce her ankle and being overcome with extreme exhaustion, she blacked out.

* * *

><p>She bolted up straight in her bed finding her body covered in a cold sweat. It had been a week since her meet with that monster Killer Croc and every night she was visited by the same nightmare. It was always the same, she be running away from Killer Croc only to find herself in the end being caught and eaten by him.<p>

She just didn't understand why she keep having the same nightmare over and over. It had been a week and she hadn't met that beast since he tried to grab her from the manhole. She had barely gotten any sleep the whole week and it was all that stupid psycho's fault. Sitting back on her bed she reflected on what had happen since she had met Killer Croc.

When she had gotten home that horrible day she had refused to leave her apartment again in fear of coming across him again. Alexandra, in her scared state had kept all entrance to her apartment locked. Whether it be a window or the door they were locked and she had even gone has far as to move furniture in front of them to block that way in. She keep a chair propped up against here front door to stop anyone getting in and started to sleep with her lights on. The only times when the chair was moved was for when she had to go to work at the hospital.

Even there she had kept a keen eye on her surroundings to make sure she didn't spot him. This had caused a huge worry about her from her coworkers who had noticed how jumpy she had begun to be. Anytime someone would walk up from behind her she'd jump a little and her face would pale. She also noticed that she had started to doze off at work when she was alone. Anytime one of her coworkers had asked her what was wrong she simply replied, "Oh, it's nothing you guys should be worried about" and then immediately dropped the conversation. When she would get home she'd re-position the chair against her door and wouldn't leave her house for the rest of the day.

Deciding that was enough remembering the past she slowly got out of her trenched bed. Suddenly she felt herself get extremely weak and was force to sit down again. Damn it all, her fatigued was acting up but she knew she would never fall asleep in fear of her nightmares. Forgoing her weakness she got out of her bed and slowly walked into the living room.

Walking over towards her couch, she grabbed the remote and switched on the television. Doing what she had done for the past week she turned it to the news. Another ritual she had gained from her meet with Killer Croc was to check the news and see if he was captured and maybe finally get some reassurance. When she had finally flipped to the news the report was giving a report and the words in it scared Alexandra to her core.

"Danica Willows a 23-year-old officer was reported missing from her home late last night. Sources have said that Danica had left her office late days ago to never be seen or heard from again. This is the three missing person's case to have come up a week after the riot at Arkham Asylum. No new information has been given at this time and GCPD is now conducting an investigation into the matter. One could only imagine where these people are or what they are going through."

Alexandra grabbed the remote and slammed the power button. She looked down at herself to find that she was trembling. A third missing person, and she already had a pretty good idea as to who was responsible for this disappearance. There would have been four missing people if she hadn't been lucky to escape from Killer Croc. She could only imagine the pain and suffering that Killer Croc has been inflicting into all of those poor people.

The agony of wondering what would have happen if she hadn't been so lucky were just too much for her to bear as she sat there. She quickly jumped off the couch and ran for the bathroom. Sprinting to the toiler she raised the seat and violently hurled up the rest of her dinner from yesterday. She didn't know how much more of this fear she could take and she certainly can't keep doing this every time she felt anxious about Killer Croc.

Flushing the contents of the toilet she rose from her kneeling position and walked back to the living room. She was sick of this, the fear, the agony, the nightmares she just wanted all of it too stop but she didn't know how. The next thing she knew she was crying, crying from the fear and agony she was enduring.

"NO! I refuse to cry over this. I need to be strong and find some way to get over this once and for all." she screamed at herself as she rubbed away her tears. She knew that all this was, was her fatigue amplifying her fear but it just wouldn't stop. The next she knew she'd slowly and painfully got up and had started to drag herself towards her bedroom. She knew that she needed some sleep, and at this moment she didn't care if she was going to have nightmare, all she could think of was getting some sleep.

The moment she reach reached her bedside she collapsed onto her bed. Shifting herself so that her head rested on her pillows, she closed her eyes and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Alexandra opened her eyes to find herself exactly where she had found herself earlier. She was inside that damn hallway again. Trying to compose herself she looked around and heard a monstrous roar. Immediately she knew that it was Killer Croc coming for her.<p>

Not needing another reason, she jumped up and sprinted down the opposite way of the roar. As she was running she heard heavy footsteps behind her and knew that Killer Croc had started his chase. Fueled by her fear, she managed to start gain some speed as she went down the hallway but she knew that it was going to be for nothing. Killer Croc would just speed up, catch her legs and then eat her just like it had happened every other time.

Then she felt a light bulb go off in her head. This was a fucking dream, none of this was happening so Killer Croc can't really hurt her. An idea then into Alexandra's head, maybe the only way to finally stop fearing him coming for her is to face him here. Then without realizing it, she felt herself starting to slow down until she eventually stopped moving all together.

She turned around, facing the direction the heavy footsteps where coming from and waited for Killer Croc to show up. Staring down into the hallway, she was surprise to find that the footsteps that were chasing her had slow down to and were slowly coming towards her. The seconds it took Killer Croc to finally face felt like hours and hours to Alexandra. And during that time she kept thinking to herself what the fuck is wrong with her, why wasn't she running the other way get away from this monster.

At one point she even tried to turn around and continue running, but she found that her body wasn't moving at all. It was like her body was refusing her every instinct to run and had stubbornly planted itself to where she stood. So she waited until she could finally saw the monster that was chasing her.

When she looked to see what he looked like, she was stun to find that there was nothing there but a giant black shadow with glowing yellow eyes. That was when it hit her, why the fuck was she so scare on him so much, she hadn't even seen what he looked like except for a brief glimpsed at his arm and eyes, with his eyes being what she had remembered the most of. If Killer Croc really had wanted to come and eat her, he would had done it at some point during the week when she refused to leave her house. She had heard of the stories about his inhumane strength and animals senses. She knew that he could easily track her down and more easily broken into her apartment to eat her. But she hadn't even meet him for the past week and she wouldn't, no couldn't get past her own fear to see this.

With this suddenly realization still spinning in her head, she looked up into the shadow's murderous eyes. "You are not real and I am not scared of you. Now leave me the fuck alone." When those words finally left her mouth she felt like a dozen rocks were lifted from her shoulders. Still looking into those eyes she realized that the shadow was slowly but surely disappearing. Once the shadow had completely dissipated, she took one long breath and closed her eyes. When she finally open her eyes again she found herself in her bed feeling like she just won the lottery.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I am proud to present my second chapter.<strong>

**So I read the reviews and was so excited that you guys actually enjoyed it.**

**Also don't worry about that Alexandra hasn't had a real meet with Croc yet. I plan on that happening real soon so no worries.**

**Thanks again for checking out my first fan fiction ever.**


End file.
